Un hard de dos tsunderes
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un relato lemmon algo hardcore de mi parte, Nicomaki para servirse. Relato hecho con motivo del septiembre sin fap


Una mujer de cabellos rojos estaba vestida de bata blanca y unos pantalones negros estaba frente a la pared, de espaldas tenía una venda en sus ojos mientras tenía un cascabel en su boca probablemente para que no hablara, al frente suyo estaba una mujer bajita de cabello negro, gafas negras cuyo vestuario era de un chaleco empresarial negro, camiseta rosada clara, una falda corta negra y unos tacones que la hacían ver un poco alta.

La mujer de gafas oscura se acercó un poco mientras se sobaba su falda corta, poco a poco se bajó la pequeña prenda mostrando que tenía un arnés de unos 30 cm, pene negro y de plástico, con preservativo puesto. La pequeña pelinegra se la iba a meter entera dentro de la mujer de bata blanca, se daría un buen festín con su culo blanco y hermoso.

-Muy bien, Maki-chan…- Sonreía de reojo la mujer de cabello negro- Inclina un lindo trasero un poco más hacia mí

La mujer hizo caso a la indicación mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón

-Muéstramelo todo…- Habló de manera bajita pero seductora mientras le bajaba lentamente los pantalones a su esclava la cual no oponía resistencia sintiendo como su prenda caía hasta sus rodillas mientras que la mujer pelinegra sonreía ante los hermosos glúteos y las tangas que remarcaban como apretaban esos deliciosos dos agujeros.

La mujer de cabello presionó un pequeño botón que tenía en su mano de pronto sintió como algo le helaba la sangre como algo le clavaba en sus carnes, algo vibraba en si interior y de echo era proveniente de su arnés probablemente para estimularse y estar al mismo nivel que la pelirroja.

-Ah mierda… Esto es malo, Maki-chan, eres jodidamente honesta. Esta vieja no será capaz de mantener el ritmo. Ya estoy en mi limite, vamos a hacerlo.

Se detuvo unos segundos

-Te prometo que seré gentil, yo nunca te haré daño, mi vida… Bien aquí vamos

La mujer poco a poco se adentró dentro del interior de la pelirroja la cual no podía emitir una palabra por el cascabel pero soltaba su voz apretada por el instrumento sintiendo como esa estaca se entraba en su interior mientras que la mujer pelinegra sentía como trataba de trazar el camino estrecho con tal de llegar al punto débil, el camino era duro y fuerte pero no impedía que intentara trazar su camino de manera cuidadosa de arriba y abajo.

-Ah… Se siente bien- Dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro mientras con una mano le sostenía la bata y parte de su camiseta negra mientras la pelirroja seguía moviendo sus glúteos contra el pelvis de su ama

-He estado queriendo hacer eso. El cuerpo de Maki-chan se siente demasiado bien. Si la beso seré capaz de oír sus gritos- Pero se conformó con seguir los empujes ya que al sentir taladrando el camino al utero era como estar en el cielo, inclinó un poco la cabeza con tal de sentir el perfume que usó su amada.

-Ah… Ese sabor de la última vez- Murmuró y decidió aumentar un poco sus empujes mientras la mujer de cabellos rojos estaba clavando sus uñas contra la pared sin dejar de mover sus caderas mientras gotas de sudor y de saliva caían sobre el suelo, la saliva daba a entender que estaba soltando gemidos aunque lastimosamente no la oía nadie ya que estaban en pleno descanso en ese hospital.

Pero sentía que su corazón palpitaba y se volvía loco como su alma estaba siendo partida en dos, si estaba sintiendo sofocada era porque quería e imploraba eso donde su ama y esposa la diera con todo, toda la fuerza que aplicaba la pequeña mujer era suya dentro de su interior, mientras tanto las carnes como las tripas sonaban algo chapoteantes cosa que sorprendió a la mujer de gafas.

-Que sonido más sucio, ¿Puedes escucharlo?... Maki-chan, te voy a adorar por el resto de mi vida… En verdad sí que eres mi mujer

Se rió bajito, no era común que actuara como un galán conquistador de nenas pero ver la belleza de la pelirroja en todo su esplendor la hacía delirar

-Cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo con Maki-chan, yo no puedo detenerme – Sentía como ese vibrador en su cuerpo la eletrocutada mientras sus caderas no paraban de empujar, quería algo que hiciera más interesante las cosas a lo cual le desajustó el cascabel del cual la pelirroja escupió la pequeña bola mordaza y comenzó a jadear y gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La pelinegra de gafas estaba feliz de oír esa maravillosa pieza musical

-Que linda voz… déjala salir- Comenzó a empujar una vez más haciendo intenso el momento mientras la mujer pequeña trasladaba sus manos a las caderas mientras la pelirroja se movía aferrándose a la pared como si fuera un animal acorralado en un callejón ante la presencia del cazador.

-Nunca te voy a dejar ir… Incluso si tu… Empiezas a odiarme… No te dejaré- Siguió taladrando y penetrando todo el interior de su amada- Ah… Quiero sentirte más, mi Maki-chan

Acercó sus dedos a la boca de su mujer la cual con su boca atrapó dos para lamerlos y bañarlos con su saliva con tal de suprimir un poco esa hermosa voz de mujer poseída por la pasión

-Chupa mis dedos. Cuando pienso en ti haciendo ese tipo de cosas me pongo tan mojada que podría correrme. Sí, correrme.- Pulsó un poco el botón de su mano sintiendo ese nuevo ese estimulo rápido como corto mientras la mojada boca de su amada y la forma en que lamía sus dedos le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Tu lengua… Eres tan sexy- Una vez más los empujes volvieron a su ritmo intenso como si fuese un tonto baile de reggaetón pero lo valía ya que ambas estaban en el cielo y no querían soltarse, estaban felices de esa conexión que las unía hundiéndolas en el placer, la primera en sentir como se agotaban sus energías obviamente fue la mujer pelinegra

-Mierda, esto es malo… Maki-chan y yo tan llenas de amor la una por la otra… Ah… Se siente bien- Continuó con sus embestidas mientras sacaba los dedos de la boca de su amada para seguir el sostén de las caderas y los sonidos eróticos persistentes

-¿Vas a correrte? Esto puede ser mucho pedir pero…- Ahora disminuyó un poco el empuje con tal de imponer orden a la pelirroja- ¿Podría pedirte que te mantenga hacia atrás un poco más tiempo? Ya sabes, estar conectado a Maki-chan me gusta esto me hace ser feliz.

Comenzó a moverse de manera algo lenta como de manera espaciosa su arnés dentro de su amada la cual se sentía relajada como tranquila para calmar sus caderas un poco tranquilas

-Eres tan caliente y tan suave… Me completas física y emocionalmente. Por eso, quiero estar contigo hasta el final- En menos de nada se separaron mientras la mujer de cabellos escarlatas se acostó sobre la mesa, abrió los brazos con tal de apretar a su amada contra su cuerpo, le rodeó el cuello mientras subía sus piernas con tal de recibir a su esposa y a su amigo de plástico como si siquiera no dejarla ir, estaba feliz de ser amada.

La mujer de gafas empujaba y jadeaba mientras trazaba el taladrante camino hacia el útero, la mujer de cabellos rojos le acarició una mejilla con su mano libre mientras la otra mujer unió su mano a la suya con tal de brindarle confianza a su amada como en confiar en su amor, más una sonrisa y una petición.

Su nombre debía decirse en bajito o en besos con tal de aclarar que ella era totalmente suya como lo era su pequeña pero ardiente esposa, quería sentirla más

-He encontrado tu punto débil… Justo aquí, ¿No?- Se acercó un poco dando con el nucleo de su interior, juraría que la haría embarazar si le dejara fuego dentro pero era otra mujer que partía en dos mitades a otra.

La mujer pelirroja prefirió que de nueva cuenta fuera amordazada con su cinta de cabello mientras la pelinegra pulsó de nuevo el botón sintiendo como esa vibración chocaba contra sus carnes, ambas debían terminar juntas, fundir sus llamas en una sola hoguera hasta no quedar nada de ellas en un sentido metafórico.

-Jeje pienso igual- Tenía un tic en su ojo derecho mientras de pronto el sudor comenzaba a bañarla a lo cual se quitó el saco negro y se abrió la camiseta rosada para descubrirse su plano pero delineado cuerpo y un sostén fucsia y se soltó el cabello negro dando con una cabellera oscura y unos ojos rojos que brillaban como la sangre viva con una noche intensa en esa cabellera negra.

-Estoy muy cerca, así que aguanta un poco más

Ahora comenzó a empujar una y otra vez a su amada pelirroja la cual se aferraba a uno de los bordes de la mesa de oficina mientras enrollaba sus piernas a la cadera de su pequeña esposa la cual devoraba su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a la mordaza donde dio un mordisco para liberar sus labios y devorar su boca como ese olor de maquillaje mientras su amigo negro de plástico dejaba un camino placentero dejando débil a esa mujer de cabellos intensos, quería sentir a esa mujer o viceversa.

-Un poco más… Déjame escuchar tu voz…- Decía la pelinegra entre jadeos y suspiros mientras seguía empujando sin cesar mientras su cabellera le nublaba la cara dejándola casi como si fuera una especie de mujer vampiro, una Drácula que sometía a una virgen y sintiese un gusto exquisito por el color rojo mientras esa mujer de aspecto virgen se consumía ante esos ojos intensos escarlatas.

-Tu voz es erótica… Gírate así- Ahora ambas estaban sentadas sobre el gabinete, la pelirroja estaba sentada sobre las piernas de la pequeña pelinegra que la sostenía por sus caderas y la miraba con pasión y locura, una vez más enrolló el cuello y unos cabellos con tal de sofocarse la respiración con la de ella.

A veces la pelinegra plasmaba de amor y ternura su boca sobre el blanco cuerpo de la pelirroja desde sus labios hasta sus pechos mientras la pelirroja poseída por la lujuría y por el placer le cogía sus oscuros cabellos con tal de aferrarla y sentirla mientras que unas manos agarraban su trasero haciendo un sube y baja sobre ese pene oscuro como falso, montando esa estaca a su punto G.

-Eres la mejor y la más hermosa- Decía la pequeña mujer de ojos carmín contemplando la hermosura de su diosa mientras que de voz bajita repetía el nombre de su profanadora mientras la besaba y lamía su boca con frenesí, en eso la mujer pelinegra sentía como ese vibrador en su cuerpo la hacía despertar como expulsar esas llamas.

-Mierda…- Tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo guiñándolo por fuerza- Creo que estoy en mi limite- La pelirroja como loca subía y bajaba sin cesar generando más peso hacia la pobre mujer bajita la cual con una sonrisa lasciva, se sentía ardiente y sentía que quería expulsar esas llamas, quería ser cenizas, si tuviera un amigo de carne le haría un pequeño retoño pero aun así era increíble esa sensación de derretirse como vela.

La pelirroja en medio de sus sacudidas aferraba sus uñas en los hombros de la pelinegra mientras esta sostenía su espalda con tal de no caerse, ambas ya estaban al tope de su nivel mientras entre ambas ya se estaba emanando ese líquido y ese extraño olor amargo como dulce en cuestión de nada.

-Ah… Esto es increíble… Es como si me estuviera desvaneciendo, ¿Y tú?

La pelirroja le costaba dar una respuesta o una frase debido a que su mente estaba en blanco por el placer que masacraba cada una de sus neuronas por este momento, solo gemía como apretaba sus ojos y sus manos a los hombros de su esposa.

-Me corro, Maki-chan, me corro- En eso tanto la pelirroja como la loli expulsaron sus llamas mientras se sostenían lo bastante fuerte en ese momento glorioso hasta que quedaron ahí, las dos mujeres en menos de nada quedaron encima de aquel gabinete acostadas entre sí, la de cabellos oscuros tenía a la de cabellos rojos entre sus brazos, quizás era algo bajita pero eso no la impedía hacer sentir feliz a su amada esposa.

Para nada, no por algo llevaban un lustro y con dos niñas surgidas… Sin duda cada día con esa mujer era lo mejor… Era su vida.


End file.
